1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of forming a deposited film, a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using thereof, and a semiconductor device fabricated using thereof, more particularly to an electronic apparatus and system using thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices become highly integrated, and sizes of elements that configure a semiconductor device become reduced, it is difficult to form a thin film with a uniform thickness on a semiconductor substrate having high aspect ratio holes.